Fluid sampling devices are used in many industries to acquire a measured volume of fluid from an independent fluid source for transport to a remote testing location. Testing of the fluid sample may include detecting the presence of contaminants and/or determining the fluid's physical properties and composition. Generally, the fluid from the fluid source is circulated through the fluid sampling device, which facilitates the capture of a representative sample in a sample vessel that is detachable from the sampling device.